


Home

by AlphaWangYibo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX Week (The Untamed RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWangYibo/pseuds/AlphaWangYibo
Summary: It began with shoes. Yibo needed a place to send them and he didn’t want them going to the concierge at his building since his apartment was perpetually devoid of human life. Xiao Zhan had offered for Yibo to ship them to his apartment instead. My home is your home, he’d said when Yibo asked if it would be a bother.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 44
Kudos: 316
Collections: BJYX Week 2020





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Domestic 
> 
> A quick brainworm. Thank you A, for the last minute beta.

It began with shoes. Yibo needed a place to send them and he didn’t want them going to the concierge at his building since his apartment was perpetually devoid of human life. Xiao Zhan had offered for Yibo to ship them to his apartment instead. _My home is your home_ , he’d said when Yibo asked if it would be a bother. They were both busy, but Xiao Zhan managed to sleep in his own bed far more often than Yibo did. He even offered to open the box and take photos of the shoes so Yibo would know they had arrived safe and sound.

After the shoes, it was clothes. Again, Xiao Zhan didn’t mind. More often than not when he sent Yibo a message about new arrivals from Nike, he’d get back a meme full of exasperation and say he already had enough of the same tee shirts and shorts. There was only so much difference in black and white men’s sportswear. Xiao Zhan, he’d said, could wear them. Celebrity boyfriend benefits. Yibo couldn’t see the fond eyeroll Xiao Zhan gave at that message, but he hoped he could hear it in his voice when he shot back a recording joking he should send Yibo _Kai Xiao Zao_ to help vary his meals on set.

Yibo, it turned out, was not a fan of their mushroom braised pork.

Their schedules traded back and forth, not able to catch each other in the same place, but Xiao Zhan left Yibo a key with the doorman of his building so he could pick up his things when he made his way through. When Xiao Zhan returned he found shoes and clothes missing, but Yibo had left his laundry behind. Xiao Zhan took a very mature photo of his middle finger in front of the washed and folded clothes later that evening. 

Without any other convenient place to put the freshly washed clothes, Xiao Zhan cleared space in his own closet and drawers and put them away. 

The next time they passed like ships in the night Xiao Zhan returned home to find no laundry, but instead shoes. Gone were the boxes with the newly sent items and in their place were, seemingly, whatever pairs Yibo had removed from his luggage to make them fit. With a sigh, Xiao Zhan tucked them into the closet alongside his own various pairs of shoes and then promptly walked to his bed and let himself fall face first into the warm embrace of sleep.

Something about the scent of his sheets was more comforting than normal that night.

Next it was toiletries in the bathroom. Xiao Zhan looked at the second toothbrush in the cup by the sink blearily one morning. Clearly Yibo had left it for storage and pickup like the other things scattered around the apartment. His sleep-blurred mind was too fuzzy to think through the fact that a toothbrush wasn’t something you had to trade out like clothes or shoes. He plunked his own down into the cup, looking at the red and green plastic handles for a moment, before his phone went off to tell him he only had a few minutes to throw things on before his car would arrive.

If the baggy shirt and shorts he grabbed happened to have been Yibo’s and not his own, it wasn’t as though anyone would know.

Tonight he was in the kitchen tossing together a quick meal, sick of eating out of rice boxes and take-out containers while hurrying from one place to another. For as much as his management seemingly cared about his weight and image, they could afford to provide better food from time to time. Xiao Zhan didn’t keep food that spoiled quickly around, there was no point, but the refrigerator had yielded cabbage and carrots tucked behind a few cans of beer Xiao Zhan was certain he hadn’t bought. Someone, he mused as he started prepping for a bare minimum stir fry, was cheating on their brand sponsors.

Xiao Zhan wasn’t expecting it when he heard the front door open and the faint thud of shoes being kicked off. He moved to peek out toward the entryway and blinked in surprise as Yibo threw a set of keys on the tray by the door, a soft jangle sounding when they hit Xiao Zhan’s own. “Hey,” was his unceremonious greeting and anything further he might have said was swallowed down at the bright expression that lit up Yibo’s face. They kept in touch, obviously, had a few clandestine meetups in the short hours their paths crossed at studios and airports, but it had been too long since they had last been together, just them, no pressing distractions or fear of being found. Xiao Zhan found he couldn’t help but grin back as Yibo rushed to him.

Hands held his face for a long, soft kiss that spoke all the _I’ve missed yous_ for them. Soon he was wrapped in Yibo’s arms and felt a chin rest on his shoulder as they both had a chance to revel in the simplicity of just _being together._

“I’m home,” were the words murmured into his ear and Xiao Zhan attempted to bury himself deeper into the solid mass that was his boyfriend. 

" _Welcome home._ ”


End file.
